Nickelodeon Chatroom 1
Characters *''Fairly OddParents'': Timmy Turner, Tootie Ives, Veronica Star, Chester McBadbat *''Danny Phantom'': Danny Fenton, Dani, Samantha Manson *''Doug'': Doug Funnie, Judy Funnie, Patti Mayonnaise Chat (Timmy Turner has joined) (Danny Fenton has joined) Timmy: Hey Danny. Danny: Hey Timmy. How's it going? Timmy: It's going great. Ever since I got over Trixie and started dating Tootie my life has been perfect. Danny: Haha...I started dating Sam months ago. Timmy: Cool. Random but cool. (Judy Funnie has joined) Judy: Hello weird people. Danny: You're one to talk. ;) Judy: Am I? Or have I already...spoken? Timmy: (facepalm) Danny: You're weird. Judy: 9_9 (Dani has joined) Dani: Hey guys! Danny: Oh hey Dani. Judy: Well I'd better be going. I have a play to rehearse for. See ya. (Judy Funnie has left) Timmy:......O...kay..... :/ Danny: (pats Dani on the head) Dani: So.....How are you and Sam, Danny? Danny: Fine. Can't say it's any of your beeswax though. (Samantha Mason has joined) (Tootie Ives has joined) Dani: NEW PEOPLE! HI! :D Sam: Hello, Dani. Nice to see you again after you sacrificed yourself to help us fight Vlad. Dani: Why did Vlad create me anyway? -.- Tootie: (hugs Timmy) Timmy: (kisses Tootie) (Doug Funnie has joined) (Patti Mayonnaise has joined) Sam: Aww how cute. You guys joined at the same time. Patti: (giggles) Doug: Hey Patti, guess what? Patti: What is it, Doug? Doug: (kisses Patti) I love you. :) Patti: (blushes) I love you too Doug. (Judy Funnie has joined) Judy: Okay my fans, I have returned. All except Judy:........ Judy: Whatever. Doug: Judy...I'm just asking here, but were you born crazy? Judy:........I'm not answering that. ;) Sam: How can you SEE through those glasses? Judy: No idea really. Dani: XD Sam: Hey Danny. <3 Danny: Hey Sam. <3 Patti: So...Anyone wanna play a game? All: Yes! Patti: Okay, I'm gonna say something backwards. What you have to do is guess what I said. If you get it right, then it's your turn. Doug: Okay. Patti: .taht lla era s09 ehT Dani: Uh...."The 90s are all that."? Patti: Correct. Dani: Okay, um.....eitooT sevol ymmiT. Sam: "Timmy loves Tootie". Patti: Hahaha This is fun. Sam: Yep. Timmy: I'm bored now. (Veronica Star has joined) Chester: (hugs Veronica) Tootie: Okay, so...Truth or Dare time. Patty, truth or dare? Patti: It's PATTI, with an "I", and dare. Tootie: Okay, I dare you to kiss Doug. Patti: It's not a dare if the person WANTS to do it but okay. (kisses Doug) Doug: (sighs happily and faints) Patti: Okay....Sam, truth or dare? Sam:......Truth, I guess. Patti: Do you like Danny Fenton? :) Sam: (blushes) Of COURSE I do. Danny: :) Sam: Okay....Judy, Truth or Dare? Judy: Dare. Sam: Okay...I dare you to...Uh.....Oh I know. I dare you to kiss Timmy. Tootie: (spit-take) Judy: Uh....Okay. (bends down and kisses Timmy's cheek) Timmy: =_= Tootie: Hahaha...:P Patti: Okay I'm bored now. Doug: What should we do? Timmy: Veronica hasn't spoken. Veronica: Huh? Oh I forgot I joined. Judy: Okay, Veronica Truth or Dare? Veronica: Dare. Judy: Okay...Hmm...I dare you to... Veronica: To...? Judy: CORRECTLY state everyone here's catchphrase. Veronica: I'm gonna say it in the order the person joined. Hmm..."What could POSSIBLY go wrong?", "Going ghost!", "I'm an ACTRESS!", "(high-pitched voice) Going ghost!", "(sighs) Whatever", "Don't push my buttons and I won't push YOURS", "Dear Journal...", "Gosh.", "I'm Trixie!". Chester: You didn't say MY catchphrase. Veronica: You don't have one, sweetie. (Everyone logs out) Category:Chatrooms